


All I want for Christmas (is You)

by Whatawks



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Slow Burn, its also a christmas/holiday au, no demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatawks/pseuds/Whatawks
Summary: Waverly Earp figures she'll ask her crush to go home for the holidays with her since both of her sisters are bringing someone, however, she might get more than just a good friend out of it...Fake-dating for the holidays Wayhaught AU bbys!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Wynonna Eard, yadda, yadda, yadda, you know the drill

Waverly dramatically flopped herself on the couch after getting off the phone with Gus. “Ughhhhhh,” she said, turning her face to the side, only to see her roommate Chrissy coming closer to try to soothe the blow.

“C’mon, Waves! I’m sure it’s not that bad!” Chrissy added, “I’ll be in town with dad so we can stick together though it.”

“She even got Wynonna to come, Chris! Wynonna! And she had the audacity to ask if I’d be bringing someone too!”

“Well, you did dump Champ 2 years ago…and you went on that whole self-discovery thing last year, maybe Gus is just looking out for you in her own way,” Chrissy replied.

Gus, who had been wanting all of the Earp girls home for Christmas. Gus, who had raised her and taken care of her and wanted something simple for the holidays. Gus, who had convinced Wynonna to come AND bring someone with her.

“I just…I’m just kinda stuck right now. I haven’t heard back from any of the PhD programs I’ve applied to and I’m not seeing anyone.” Waverly finally sat up and now had tears in her eyes, trying to not look at Chrissy.

“Oh, Waves, Cm’here.” She accepted the hug from her oldest friend, finally getting the sniffles out. 

Waverly had always felt the need to be the perfect Earp. She was the valedictorian in high school and head cheerleader. She had graduated from her bachelors and masters both with high honors. She finally, finally dumped her rodeo clown ex when she came out as bi and was now applying to get her doctorate, which no other Earp had ever done. 

She released herself from Chrissy’s hug and asked, “What should I do? I don’t wanna go home sad and alone!”

“Well first off you stop moping, Waverly Earp. You’re like the smartest and nicest person back home and everyone knows it. Second, we find yourself a hottie willing to go home for the holidays with you. And third, you stop stressing so much about everything! Jesus, you’re giving ME gray hair and I can’t live like that.”

“Okay, okay, you’re right, but I can’t just ask someone to date me for Christmas!”

“It’s like every hallmark movie! It’ll be fun!” Chrissy grabbed Waverly’s phone and began to scroll through her contacts.

“What are you doing?” Waverly wondered, afraid Chrissy would just call Champ back.

“I’m trying to see if you have any potential dates in your phone, you get numbers from people all the time.” She answered as if this were perfectly normal while Waverly’s eyes were wide with her mouth agape. 

“Chris! I get numbers sure but I don’t save them!” Waverly grabber her phone back, knowing she was one more cry away from Chrissy making her a tinder. 

“Ok, ok fine then, let’s think…Oh! What about that one girl from the coffee shop! She hits on you every morning,” Chrissy said adding a wink.

“Oh god no, she definitely is just being friendly. Besides she’s definitely also in love with her boss.” Waverly added, remembering the two staring at each other for a solid minute before she could put her order in.

“Fine, what about that one friend you used to work with? What was his name, Jason or Jonathan…”

“Jeremy??” Waverly provided after a sniffle.

“Yes! Jeremy! You guys were always giggling about something when he was over and he seemed really nice.”

“You and Jeremy play for the same team Chrissy,” Waverly replied letting it sink in.

“Oh…OH! Whoops! Okay, well I’m sure there’s someone out there you can just invite.”

“For Christsake Chrissy! I’m not gonna put an ad out for someone! If I take them home I have to know them, I don’t wanna get stuck with a creep.”

Chrissy’s face suddenly lit up which made Waverly worry more than she already was. “What about your drinking buddy? Officer Haught?”

Waverly stood up only to have Chrissy grab her arm to hold her back. “Nope, No thank you, you have officially lost your mind. NO, no.”

“C’mon Waves!” Chrissy whined. “You hang out all the time after work, you mentioned she’s really nice AND into girls, not to mention the huge crush you have on her. She’s literally the perfect choice!”

“Chrissy, how the hell would I ask her? Not to mention she’s my friend! Emphasis on friend! My crush means nothing.” Waverly flopped back down on the couch realizing Chrissy had picked the perfect person.

Waverly and Nicole had known each other for a couple of months now. They met at a bar trivia night after work one day and ended up going back together every week. As the months went by, they’d shared more and more about themselves so, Waverly knew Nicole wouldn’t be going home for Christmas. However, they’d never really hung outside of the drinking environment.

Chrissy was right that Nicole would be the perfect date. Chrissy was also right in that Waverly had a huge crush on her and was afraid to bring it up around the officer. 

“Waverly, as your friend, I am telling you seriously, you need to get back out there and you need to ask Nicole out! At least ask her if she’d go home with you! She’d probably understand and you’d get to spend time with a super cute crush.”

Waverly just groaned, which Chrissy knew was a good sign since she wasn’t denying she would do it.

“If, and that’s a big if, I would do it, would you really hang out with me if things went bad?” Waverly asked.

Chrissy rolled her eyes. “Of course, I would, although I have faith in you that it won’t happen and who knows, you might get to date Nicole for real.”

+++

Waverly walked into the bar with anxiety brewing in the pit of her stomach. She had worked herself up all week trying to figure out how to approach Nicole without scaring her away. She figured it would be easiest to rip the band aid off but it was better said that done.

“Waves! Hey!” The tall red head easily spotted her from her seat near the far side of the bar. She gave Waverly an easy smile with her dimples popping that always made Waverly swoon. 

“Hi! How was work?” Waverly asked, trying to flag the bartender down, already deferring the conversation.

“Eh, kinda slow day today which is good for everyone else. What about you? You had that big presentation a couple of days ago right?” Nicole replied.

“Yea, the head curator said it was a really good pitch and wanted to go ahead with letting me make one of the wings my own!” Waverly responded.

Waverly had decided to take a year off between her accelerated masters and her PHD to try and see what jobs were available. She found a decently sized museum in the city that had an opening as an assistant curator. Since Chrissy was moving too and looking or a roommate, it all fell into place.

“Waves! That’s amazing! I’m buying your first drink.” Nicole enthusiastically, and finally, got the bartender to put in their drink orders.

Waverly blushed as Nicole settled back down in her seat. “Did you still want to do the trivia as a duo or just watch tonight?” she asked the taller girl.

“Up to you.” Nicole added, “But I wouldn’t be opposed to just watching, I have to leave a bit early tonight.”

“And why is that Officer?” Waverly asked cheekily, drinks being placed in front of them.

“Oh, I just have a big meeting tomorrow morning. Officers are transferring around and we have to put in our holiday hours soon,” Nicole said, taking a sip of her beer.

Waverly suddenly paled and nervously took a sip too. “Nicole, I have a question about that…”

“About the holidays?” Nicole asked, tilting her head like a confused puppy.

“God you’re making this hard,” Waverly murmured.

“What?”

“Umm, well, I was maybe wondering…ifyouwouldcomehomewithme,” Waverly let out in one breath.

“Whoa, Waves slow down, you were wondering if I would what?” Nicole said, scrunching her eyebrows in.

“Wondering if you would come home with me” Waverly repeated slowly. “As a date?” she added.

“You want to take me home for the holidays? As your date?” Nicole once more repeated, trying to wrap her head around Waverly finally asking her out. ‘She beat you to it’ she thought to herself.

“Well, yea so my sisters are coming home for Christmas and they’re both bringing people and I just…well really my Aunt Gus, the aunt that raised me, that one, she was wondering if I was bringing someone and I didn’t want to say no so I said yes, but I don’t have anyone so I figured I’d ask you and we can just go together and make her happy but it’s not like a real thing more like a fake real thing and I’d pay for everything obviously, sorry I’m going on and on and please, Nicole, just jump in here,“ Waverly finished.

Nicole took a deep breath in and sighed. “Okay, so, if I’m getting this straight, or gay I guess, you want us to fake-date for the holidays for your family in exchange for Christmas dinner and essentially a paid vacation with you?”

Waverly sheepishly grinned and let out a meek, “yeah.”

Suddenly, Nicole put on a 1000-watt smile, appearing more confident than she was feeling inside. “Waverly Earp, I would love nothing more than to be your fake girlfriend for whatever you need.”

Waverly let out a relieved laugh and jumped out of her seat to hug a shocked Nicole. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! You’re a lifesaver and I owe you big time!”

“Anything for you Waves,” Nicole replied earnestly. She was worried what fake dating her crush would do to her but also excited at the prospect of spending more time with Waverly, even time as a fake couple. 

“Do you wanna get coffee over the weekend?” Nicole blurted out. “You know so we can create a story background and not have a bunch of weird facts about us? I’m assuming your family will have questions considering I doubt you’ve mentioned me.”

“That’s actually really smart,” Waverly replied. “How about Saturday afternoon, that little coffee shop by 4th and main?”

“I know the one, I go there every morning it’s right by the station.”

“Wait, me too! Weird we haven’t bumped into each other yet!” Waverly added, “Here I’ll give you my number so we can pick a time or if we’re running late or anything.”

“Not because you’ve known me for a while and we’ll be dating soon?” Nicole added melodramatically.

Waverly rolled her eyes in a loving way and grabbed Nicole’s phone off the bar counter. After exchanging numbers the two turned back to the trivia which was halfway through the 3rd round. 

Waverly leaned into Nicole saying, “Thank you for agreeing, really. I’m glad it’s gonna be you.”

Nicole was thankful Waverly hadn’t turned to look at her and seen her face turn as red as her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the kind words!! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the fic so far :,)

“One cappuccino please.” Nicole went to give the barista cash when someone behind her stuck a card right in the barista’s hand.

“Nope, I got this. I’m paying for her. Also, could you add a caramel latte to that, extra whip cream, thank you.” Waverly said, balancing on her toes to be seen over Nicole. 

Nicole turned around to face Waverly, “You really didn’t have to do that you know, she gives me a discount for being a cop.”

“Please, I’m the one who is putting you in a weird situation so I’m paying. Besides, I think she gives me a discount too, just for being cute.”

Nicole laughed while Waverly picked up their drinks. “Hey! It’s true!”

“Oh, I’m not denying your cuteness, Waves, I just think she’s in love with the manager here. They flirt whenever I’m in here.” Nicole replied.

Waverly playfully hit Nicole’s arm saying, “That’s what I’ve been telling Chrissy! She says she doesn’t see it but I’m glad someone gets me!”

“Chrissy is your roommate, right?” 

Waverly nodded as they sat down at a small table in the back corner by a big window. She then pulled out a notebook while Nicole took a sip. “Are you gonna keep notes at this meeting?”

“It’s good to be a planner, besides these are just for me to keep everything together.” Waverly then took out a sparkly gel pen as well.

While Nicole would have laughed at anyone else she found Waverly’s need for detail endearing. “So, where should we start?”

“I was thinking just the basics and then maybe adding anything we think they’ll ask too? I already have some stuff to think about.”

“Okay, but anything we answer we agree on together, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable at any moment alright.” Nicole had placed her hand on Waverly’s to make sure she looked up at her.

Waverly nodded, afraid that if she said something she would mess it up.

“Okay, so what do you have written down so far?” Nicole began.

“Well this is a basic one, how long have we been dating?”

“Mmm 4 months? That’s how long we’ve been hanging out so it works plus it’s enough time to want to bring someone home.”

Waverly nodded and jotted it down. “And how did we meet?”

“We can stick with trivia night at the bar for that one too. Give me some hard one Waves?” Nicole said trying to wiggle her eyebrows.

Waverly chuckled at that and replied, “Alright, Alright, uhhh what are your exes like?” Waverly’s eyes began to flutter around as if to look anywhere but Nicole.

Nicole repeated the motion she had done a few minutes before and placed her hand of Waverly’s. “Don’t worry, if we’d been dating I would tell you okay?”

Waverly nodded her head and flipped her hand over so Nicole could thread her fingers through. “We should probably get used to this, right? Seeing as we’ll be dating soon and all…”

They both blushed as Nicole continued. “I’ve only had a handful of exes, most of them not lasting longer than a couple of months but I do have an ex-wife.”

Waverly’s eyes went wide but she remained silent. “Her name is Shae, she’s a doctor, and we really didn’t know each other when we got married, it was a Vegas wedding. I guess rock climbing followed by Britney Live and too many shots will do that to you,” Nicole finished.

“Wow, I’ll keep in mind what alcohol does to you, considering we hang out in a bar all the time.” Waverly took a pause before saying, “I have one ex really, his name is Champ and he was a sexist, homophobic boy man.”

“A boy man, huh? They’re the worst,” Nicole interrupted. 

Waverly nodded now brushing her thumb along Nicole’s hand. “Yea, but eh, small town, limited dating options. Besides, I have someone much more Haught coming home with me.” 

She added a wink at the end causing Nicole to groan and shake her head jokingly. “Will I be getting a lot of last name jokes or a little as your girlfriend?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep things to a minimum.” She let Nicole’s shoulders relax a bit before adding, “because my sisters will definitely show no mercy.”

Nicole groaned again and rolled her eyes playfully. “Speaking of your sisters, should we do like a family lightning round? Seeing as those are probably fairly easy questions?”

Waverly agreed and they were off. “Siblings?”

“None, lots of cousins though, you?”

“Two sisters, Willa and Wynonna.”

“Hmm W names, I like it. Alright pets?”

“Two goldfish and one hamster growing up. RIP Pikachu.”

Nicole let out a laugh and then added, “I had a dog growing up, but we moved around so I think we left him behind at some point.”

“No! I’m sorry, how are things with your parents?” Waverly said, hoping it wouldn’t be too intrusive. She knew Nicole didn’t talk about them much, but not necessarily the reason why.

“Rocky, they’re hippies so they don’t care that I’m gay but hate that I’m a cop. I don’t really speak to them. What about you? Or I guess how’s your aunt?”

“Mama left us behind when I was 4 and daddy shot himself soon after. Gus and Curtis took us all in, with Willa being a bitch, Wynonna in and out of juvie, and I trying to be the golden child.” Waverly took a pause and Nicole noticed the sadness behind her eyes.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Things were bad but I’m sure they got better? I mean they want you home plus you get to bring me, and let me tell you I’m a hit with families. Nothing like a cop sitting at your table to put everyone on edge.”

Waverly let out a watery laugh. “God, I’m almost crying in a coffee shop, people are gonna thing that I’m insane.”

“Let them think whatever.” Nicole leaned over and handed Waverly a napkin for her tears. 

Waverly let go of her hand and dabbed at her eyes. “Thanks. No, you’re right, things did get better. Willa grew up somewhat and Wynonna now works law enforcement too funny enough. Gus is real proud of us three and Curtis was too. He passed away a year ago actually which is why I think Gus is happy to have a full house for the holidays.”

Nicole gave Waverly a soft smile, dimples popping and everything. “Thanks for sharing that with me, and I’m sure they’ll be happy to be with you.”

They kept talking away the afternoon, switching to lighter topics such as favorite ice cream flavor or famous crushes until Nicole realized how dark it had gotten outside. “Not to interrupt but, would you wanna maybe continue this over dinner right now? I live just down the street and have been told I make killer calls to my Chinese takeout place?”

Waverly’s stomach grumbled and they both giggled. “I guess that answers it for me, besides it’ll be like another date.”

“Oh, was this our first?” Nicole asked, standing up and reaching her hand out.

Waverly happily took it and let herself be led. “First real one maybe,” she mumbled.

“What was that?” Nicole asked looking back into hazel eyes.

“Nothing. Just excited to finally eat some sweet and sour soup. I hope you have peanut butter!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a shorter one ikr but they'll be longer I promise! also I am currently unbeta'ed so any mistakes are mine


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you're all enjoying this!! Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos :))

Waverly had been tossing and turning all night. She had hung out with Nicole every day for the past two weeks trying to get every detail in order. It didn’t hurt that they really enjoyed spending time with each other too.

She pretended to sleep until her alarm clock finally rang, an hour before she was meeting up with the redhead. Waverly was showered, changed, and eating breakfast all before she heard a knock at her door.

They had agreed to make the three-hour drive in Waverly’s jeep and arrive around 11, for an early lunch. Waverly would walk Nicole around town and then they’d head back to the homestead, where Willa and Gus would be. Wynonna wasn’t coming in until that night. 

Nicole smiled up from Waverly’s front steps, dimples flashing and luggage in hand. “Hi, Waves.”

“Hi back,” Waverly said softly, grabbing her car keys from the bowl by the door. “I’m finishing up breakfast but you can put your stuff in the car, mine’s already in.” 

After getting Nicole’s bags settled, and finishing breakfast together (once Waverly found out Nicole had only had a coffee) they hit the road. Waverly drove while Nicole fiddled with the radio.

The trip began with sing-alongs and long stories but as they got closer to their destination, Nicole realized Waverly was quieting down. “Hey, I know you’re probably getting a little nervous but I’m really happy coming here with you, even under the circumstances. I just like spending time with you, Waverly.”

Waverly lost some tension in her shoulders as she stole a glance towards the redhead next to her. “You always say the right things. Thank you. And I’m really just nervous about going home in general, really.”

Waverly finally turned into Purgatory’s main street, pointing things out to Nicole every so often. She parked out right in front of Shorty’s, taking Nicole’s hand the minute they got out of the car. “We have to sell it, right?” she asked Nicole, tilting her head in a way that made Nicole’s insides melt.

After they walked in and sat down, Waverly saw Shorty making his way over. 

“Why is that Waverly Earp, coming back to waitress for me?” he said jokingly.

Waverly laughed. “Mmm, depends can I sneak a drink on the job now that I’m legal?”

“As if you weren’t doing that every Friday night.” Shorty paused and added, “and as if your sister wasn’t doing that every day of her life. How are ya’ kid?”

“I’m great! Work is good, I love the city.” She turned to Nicole and winked. “By the way, this is Shorty. Shorty, meet Nicole, my girlfriend.”

“We’ll lookie here,” Shorty said shaking Nicole’s hand, “I’m glad you decided to dump that rodeo clown. Very nice to meet you, Nicole. I’m sure I’ll see you girls again.”

After lunch, they walked around Purgatory, with Waverly waving at everyone who passed them by.

“Wow, when you said everyone knows everyone, you really weren’t kidding,” Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear as the brunette had finished chatting with someone else.

Waverly felt a shiver run down her spine at the proximity and tried to play it down as much as she could. “Yup, I was actually nicest Person in Purgatory back in high school which is how I know everyone. There was a vote, I got a sash.”

Nicole laughed causing butterflies to erupt in Waverly’s stomach. “You’re one of a kind, Waverly Earp,” she said softly.

Waverly blushed and turned tugging on Nicole’s arm. “Alright enough of the town, let’s go meet Gus.”

+++

To say Nicole was nervous was an understatement. Sure, she had met parents before, but they were usually parents of someone she was ACTUALLY dating. After getting out of the car and going to the back to get the bags out, she heard Waverly screech.

Nicole quickly turned around to make sure everything was fine and saw Waverly essentially slam her body into an older woman with curly gray hair.

“I missed you too, Waverly, but you’re gonna make me lose my hearing girl,” said the other woman.

Behind the two was a couple, a woman with honey brown hair like Waverly’s and a tall man with a fur coat on, trying to escape the cold. Nicole picked up the bags and walked towards the house.

As she approached them, the man came down the porch steps to help her. “Thanks, I’m Nicole, Waverly’s girlfriend.”

The man sharply nodded and put the bags in the entryway. “Robert, I’m Willa’s fiancé.” Willa, the other brunette, gave Nicole a tight-lipped smile but said nothing. 

“Nice to meet you both,” Nicole said, now noticing Waverly and the older woman had followed them inside.

“Nicole, I’m Gus, I’ll bet Waverly has just about talked your ear off about us but don’t worry I don’t bite, it’s the Earp sisters you have to worry about.”

Waverly and Willa threw harmless complaints at Gus while Nicole shook her hand.

Gus continued on, “You girls can throw your bags in Waverly’s room and then come back down, dinner is almost ready and Wynonna should be in soon.”

They headed upstairs and Waverly turned around in front of Nicole before she could open the door. “Umm, before you say anything, just remember I haven’t been home in a while and it’s gonna look like I’m in middle school.”

Nicole chuckled as the shorter girl took a deep breath and opened the door. For starters, Nicole had never seen that much horse wallpaper in her life. She noticed it was a big room, without a lot of decorum. Waverly had a full-sized bed with a dresser across from it, a crème shag carpet, and a bookcase filled to the brim. Other than that, it was essentially empty.

“The bathroom is through that door, but it connects to Wynonna’s room so remember to lock both doors,” Waverly said, breaking Nicole out of her thoughts. 

“Big on horses in middle school?” Nicole asked back, smirking at Waverly rolling her eyes.

“Not exactly, this used to be Willa’s room, but she left so I took over and chose to get a bigger bed instead of better walls.”

As Waverly began to unpack some clothes, Nicole walked over to the bookcase to get a better look. “How many times did you read these?” she asked, noticing that most of them had worn out spines.

Waverly walked over and stood next to her. “I must’ve read the ones in there at least four times, and that’s if I didn’t like the book. I loved reading so much as a kid, I honestly think it saved my life a few times funny enough. It’s actually why I wanted to go into curating and what not, you get paid to read and research and sorry I must sound really boring right now.”

Nicole stood to her full height and the pair realized they were much closer than they thought. “I think you’re fascinating, Waves,” Nicole murmured, noticing that if she just tilted her head a bit and Waverly rose up they would be locked in a kiss.

Waverly noticed it too and swept some stray hair away from Nicole’s face, leaving her hand to linger on the ginger’s cheek. 

“Girls! If you’re done come down and set the table!” they heard Gus call from downstairs. This broke their trance as they both blushed, looking away from each other only to steal a glance back. 

+++

There was a knock at the door after dinner, once everyone had headed into the living room, followed by scuffling outside, until someone finally opened the door and yelled out, “Gus! I’m home!”

“Christ, Wynonna, you don’t have to yell,” Gus said, while everyone moved towards the entrance. 

Waverly and Willa immediately went to hug and talk at Wynonna from what Nicole could hear.

Behind Wynonna was a man with a cowboy hat on that came over to Nicole, “Hello, I’m John Henry Holliday, but you can just call me Doc.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught.” At that exact moment, Wynonna shrieked.

“Baby girl! You did not tell me your girl’s last name was hot!”

“H-A-U-G-H-T, Wynonna,” Waverly said with an eye roll.

“Yea I don’t need a spelling bee champ to figure out the best nicknames, Haughtstuff, no! Red haught, no! Haughttie with a body!” Wynonna cackled.

Waverly moved over to Nicole so Nicole wrapped an arm around the smaller girl’s waist as if they’ve been doing this their whole lives. “Sorry about her,” she said blushing. 

“Don’t be, you warned me,” Nicole said with a wink, causing Waverly’s blush to deepen.

“Hey, Waves! You and Haught headed, no don’t like that one,” Wynonna began. “Anyways you’re standing under mistletoe, you know what that means” she sing-songed. 

Nicole looked down at Waverly who went wide-eyed.

“Oh, hush Wynonna, you just got here, leave ‘em alone and I’ll pour you a drink,” Gus said over Wynonna and now Willa’s increasing chant of “Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!”

“Gus, I will take your finest whiskey right after these two lovebirds kiss,” Wynonna said winking at Waverly.

Nicole leaned down to whisper in Waverly’s ear, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Waverly looked back up with a soft smile, tucking a loose hair behind Nicole’s ear and leaving her hand there. “If you’re okay, I’m okay with it,” she whispered back.

Nicole gave a slight nod, just so Waverly knew it was fine and ducked down. Waverly rose up to meet her and felt fireworks explode behind her eyelids as she pressed her lips against the redhead’s.

Nicole took the opportunity to grab Waverly’s hips and pull her flush against her frame. Neither one expected the kiss to be as soft or sweet as it was. As they pulled away, they could only see each other. “Wow,” is the only thing Waverly could say.

Nicole gave her a big smile, dimples and all, and dove back in, pressing short, chaste kisses against Waverly.

“Jeez, okay, OKAY, we get it,” Wynonna exclaimed. “I didn’t think it would be this gross Jesus, Gus I’m gonna need that Whiskey ASAP please.”

As everyone shuffled out of the room, Nicole held onto Waverly. “Hey, was that okay? Are you okay?”  
“Yea, I’m fine, good call when it came to keeping it going,” Waverly said, looking anywhere but Nicole’s eyes. 

“Waves,” Nicole began softly, moving to tilt Waverly’s face towards her own, “I want to make sure everything is okay.”

Waverly looked into Nicole’s brown eyes and knew she was a goner for that woman. “Yea, I really am fine, sometimes Wynonna can be a lot but that was fine. The kiss was really nice, Nic.”

“Nic?” Nicole prompted.

“I-I-I mean I know you don’t like Nicky but I figured I could give you a nickname…” Waverly tapered off nervously.

“I like it, don’t worry.”

“Good.” Waverly then nodded once and kissed Nicole on the cheek, before heading back to join everyone in the kitchen.

“Keep it together Nicole,” Nicole mumbled to herself, realizing she had fallen head over heels for Waverly, in a fake relationship nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trust me they're gay idiots in love who don't know it but they'll figure it out...eventually. Also sorry to everyone who likes Willa but I'm gonna be real with you, she's a bitch for most of the fic ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ she'll get better laaaater. I hope you all enjoyed that and are excited abt THAT KISS and for tomorrow's update :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are all amazing!! Enjoy!!

The next day, Waverly promised her sisters they would have a brunch and do something just the three of them, with no interruptions. So that is how she found herself listening to Willa’s complaints about her fiancé and moving in together.

“Well why didn’t you just move in before you were engaged? Then you wouldn’t be having all of these issues and it would be easier to essentially break up with him,” she said with a slight exasperation to her tone.

Wynonna smirked into her coffee while Willa gave her a pointed look. “I don’t want to leave him, Waverly, besides it’s not like I can just fall in love with whoever and they’ll like me back, how did you even find scrappy redhead? I bet she was just a one night stand you decided to keep fucking,” Willa bit back.

“Willa!” Wynonna and Waverly exclaimed back.

“What, I know I’m right,” she replied arching an eyebrow.

“For your information, I met Nicole at trivia night at the bar I go to and it took her almost a month to ask me out, let alone do…THAT,” Waverly finished waving her hands around and hoping she wasn’t blushing too much.

“I like Nicole,” Wynonna mumbled, now digging into her eggs.

“Thanks, Wy, and Willa can you not be such a bitch for like five minutes please?”

Willa said nothing but rolled her eyes.

“Speaking of Haughstuff, what’s she doing right now?” Wynonna asked Waverly.

“I don’t actually know, I mean I know she usually goes for a run in her morning routine but hanging out with Gus I guess?”

“Well, I know Doc wanted to fix up the barn so maybe she’ll help,” Wynonna mentioned back.

“Oh! don’t even get me started on that unwashed cowboy,” Willa replied.

“Willa!” the other two Earp’s repeated.

+++

Nicole had not realized how much land the Earp’s had. When Waverly said she lived in a homestead that used to be a farm, she didn’t quite know what that meant. She pictured small farm animals running around or a chicken coop and maybe a garden but not acres of land.

She woke with a crick in her neck and a text from Waverly. Nicole insisted on sleeping on the floor last night and convincing Waverly to let her switch every night so that they would both get the bed at some point. 

The text explained what she already knew; Waverly would be back that afternoon and to make herself at home. She had and was now sweating heavily on her run, in the middle of winter, because she had underestimated how far she had truly run.

The barn was now in sight and Nicole could not have been happier. She was ready for a nice hot shower, some lunch, and maybe spending more time with Waverly if that’s what the other girl wanted. As she got closer, she realized someone was outside cursing and heaving.

“C’mon now, goddamit, you’re just a door,” Doc shouted attempting to open the barn.

“Doc?” Nicole asked, “What are you doing?”

“I am attempting to open this here barn. I promised Wynonna I would fix it up in hopes that Gus might be able to raise some livestock if she so pleases,” Doc said in that twang Nicole couldn’t quite place.

“I think I know the issue,” Nicole said, noticing the hinges were rusted shut on the sides but not at front. “If you just unscrew these over here or at this point break them, you’ll get it open and probably be able to get a nicer barn door for Gus too.”

“Well I’ll be damned, thank you, any chance I can get you to help me with the rest?”

Nicole thought for a second between showering and loitering around, waiting for Waverly to come home or helping Doc out. “Sure, why not,” she concluded.

She helped him with the hinges, followed by carrying out the barn doors. Afterwards, they began to clean out the barn followed by laying new hay Doc had put behind the barn. Then he had asked Nicole if she could cut logs to store inside for later use, while he secured the structure, checking what had to be replaced where.

That is how the Earp girls rolled up to the house, eyes on a very sweaty, and very hot pair. Nicole had gotten down to just her exercise tank and leggings while Doc had unbuttoned his shirt almost all the way leaving little to the imagination.

“Oh,” said Willa.

“My God,” finished Wynonna.

Waverly’s jaw had just dropped, unable to make any noise. She also happened to be the first out of the car and her feet took her to Nicole, unable to stop gaping at the other woman. 

Nicole who had made eye contact and had just put the axe down yelled out, “Hey baby!” smile causing her dimples to pop and all.

Meanwhile Wynonna ran right by them essentially squealing and immediately tackle hugged Doc, kissing him with such intensity that Nicole asked Waverly, “Should we be worried about that? Like public indecency and all?”

“Don’t really care right now Nic.”

“See something you like?” Nicole said cheekily Waverly now essentially being toe to toe with her.

The shorter girl reached up and wove her hands into Nicole’s hair causing the redhead to lean into the touch.

“Hi baby,” Waverly said, not really knowing if she was playing pretend or not at this point.

“Hey yourself, uh not to be forward or anything but uh, should we like, uh” Nicole said now turning redder than she was when she was working on the barn.

“If you’re gonna say kiss yes, I think that be less suspicious than if we didn’t,” Waverly replied, now breaking out of her reprieve. 

Nicole opted for wrapping her arms around the brunette’s waist and essentially lifting her up. Waverly squealed and leant down at a new angle, lips sliding together perfectly.

It was a little rougher than their first time but no one was complaining. Waverly opened her mouth a bit allowing Nicole’s tongue to slide in just as Willa began to yell from the porch.

“What is wrong with you?!” she yelled out at Robert. Both couples, broke apart from where the barn was to look over. Nicole placed Waverly down, both of them turning red by how carried away they got, with Doc funny enough doing the same to Wynonna.

“I didn’t know they were out here! I didn’t even know where they were I assumed not outside in this weather!” Robert exclaimed back.

“You were supposed to get along! You were supposed to like my family!” 

“I do! And I like Gus and the others! They’re not even your family though!” Robert said now heading down the steps. 

“Coward! Gus is gonna like them more now! I’m gonna like them more than you and I think they’re shit!” Willa shouted as Robert got into his car and drove off.

“What is going on out here?!” Gus said, turning to look at everyone who had now fallen silent. “Well…? Whose gonna fess up?”

“Just Robert being a dickhead,” Willa replied storming past her.

“Alright, that doesn’t explain why two of you look like you’re gonna freeze to death and the other half are tearing at their clothes.”

Waverly looked over to see Wynonna with her jacket halfway off while she was tugging at Nicole’s collar. “Sorry, Gus! We’re coming now, sorry!

+++

Waverly was reading a book on her bed when heard a yelp and a ‘get out!’ from the bathroom.

“Sorry,” Wynonna said entering Waverly’s room from the bathroom, “but you forgot to close the door, Red, that’s not on me.”

“Wynonna!” Waverly chastised.

“Damn, baby girl, I wasn’t gonna ask about your sex life but after seeing Nicole like that now I’m curious.” Wynonna flopped on Waverly’s bed as Waverly was forced to move over.

“Leave her alone, Wy, besides you heard the shower running.”

“Yea but I thought it was you I wanted to have a girl to girl talk,” she said as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

“One, why would you want to talk to me as I shower of all things and two, no offense but you’re not the biggest feelings person,” Waverly shot back.

“I only wanted to talk there because I didn’t want Haught-to-trot there but this works too, and I know something is up baby girl.”

“What? Nothing is up. What do you mean something is up? Why?” Waverly asked a little too quickly.

“Whoa, well I’d like to think I know you and you didn’t really talk at brunch, not that we spoke much other than Willa bitching as always.”

“That confused me so much, I mean just don’t marry the man.”

“Yea not the sister I care about right now.” Wynonna continued, “is it, Haught? She seems good for you even if something seems off. Or is it work? Should I kick your bosses' ass?”

Waverly’s heartbeat picked up when Wynonna mentioned Nicole. “Nicole? Nothing is off why would you say that? And no work is fine, it’s kind of great actually.”

“Okay, okay, like I said, I like Nicole and whenever you look at each other you still give each other puppy dog eyes, which, bleugh, you make The Notebook look bleak. But it seems like you’re afraid of each other and not really used to the other being around even though you’ve been together for half of the year apparently,” Wynonna finished. 

“Oh,” Waverly mustered, nerves making her overthink every scenario in her head. “Well, she just respects me.”

“Alright, good.” Wynonna paused, then continued, “So nothing is wrong?”

“Other than me freaking out about my Ph.D. applications nope.”

“Oh Waves, I’m sure you’ll get in, you’re the genius of the family trust me,” Wynonna said leaning in to give Waverly a hug.

Neither sister realized that the water had stopped running and the door handle was jiggling. Suddenly, Nicole burst through in just a towel and wet hair. “Sorry, umm, the door was jammed and I left my clothes out here, continue please.”

Waverly and Wynonna turned to look at each other and burst out laughing. “Baby girl if Doc weren’t so goddamn fine I’d be asking you for her number.”

“Wynonna!” Waverly repeated, jokingly this time.

Wynonna stood up and went to jiggle the bathroom door, only to have Nicole open it with a sarcastic, “Hi Wynonna.”

Wynonna laughed and went to leave before turning around and saying, “you two enjoy yourselves, but not so much that I need brain surgery to remove the memories of the noises ok?”

“Wyn!!” Waverly shouted as Nicole’s already shower red skin blushed further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a hot and bothered Nicole? ;) Also I'm almost done writing it! I think it's gonna have 8 chapters at the end, but I could always add more! I changed my original storyline a bit so the rating might go up to teen soon for cursing and general smut which I know you probably hate right??? happy readingg :))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like every so often i should mention I don't own Wynonna Earp

Nicole awoke with a comfortable weight on her and two extra blankets that were surprisingly not making her overheat. She inhaled into Waverly’s hair and smelled her sweet shampoo mixed with woodsy tones. ‘Shit-Waverly’ she thought to herself eyes no longer sleep heavy. 

“Um, Waves,” she said attempting to disentangle herself from the other woman.

Waverly only cuddled into Nicole’s neck further, putting one of her hands inside the collar of Nicole’s t-shirt. “Nooo, five more minutes please,” she groaned.

At this point, Nicole was extremely turned on and extremely worried about Waverly waking up fully and feeling uncomfortable. “Waves, you’re practically on top of me, uhhh…” she tapered off, her brain short-circuiting. 

“Nic, if you’re okay with it I’m okay, the floor was too hard and cold and I know you like to sleep in too,” Waverly replied.

“Aren’t you worried if anyone walks in? Like Wynonna yesterday?”

Nicole felt Waverly’s laughter before she heard it. “In case you forgot, officer, we are technically here as a couple who apparently has a great sex life according to Wynonna, so sleeping with each other is a-ok. If it’s really bothering you, I’ll move.”

Waverly went to disentangle their legs but Nicole wrapped her arms around her and snuggled in. “You’re right, and this is extra comfy.”

“Thank you, now let me get some more sleep before Gus is begging us to help her with Christmas Eve dinner.” Waverly cuddled in and Nicole heard her breath even out.

Nicole was nervous to fall asleep again but realized she was too tired to overthink and gave in to Waverly’s suggestion of more sleep.

+++

True to Waverly’s word, Wynonna ran in and jumped on the bed an hour later yelling something about Gus wanting them downstairs. Willa was leaning against the wall by the door with a cup of coffee in hand.

“Wha-“ Nicole said blearily, trying to use her cop reflexes and pin the attacker down.

Instead, she pinned Waverly down who had now wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist in an effort to retaliate. Meanwhile, Wynonna was cackling next to them as they realized how they were positioned and quickly scrambled of each other, Nicole falling onto the floor since Waverly had pulled the sheets from under her in the scuffle.

Wynonna was now clutching her abdomen, tears threatening to stream down her face from how much she was laughing. “Oh, that was so good, oof at least you weren’t naked, oh my god.”

“Nic! Oh my god! I’m so sorry, are you okay? Anything hurt?” Waverly said, blushing brighter than she thought was humanly possible.

“Other than my ego I’m fine,” Nicole said standing up and rubbing her back. “Jesus Wynonna why?”

“Why not? That was funny as hell oh my god you guys should’ve seen yourselves!”

Waverly now turned to glare at Wynonna who was still lounging on the bed. “Any reason why you decided to interrupt our morning?”

“Oh yea, Gus needs some help prepping food and Doc wants help outside with more barn stuff so I figured you two would want to help with that.” Wynonna then took Willa’s cup of coffee that she had just placed on Waverly’s bookcase.

“Hey!” Willa yelled to Wynonna in warning with Waverly’s notebook in hand. 

Immediately Waverly’s eyes went wide and she looked at Nicole who was equally as shocked. “Umm Willa, where did you find that?”

“It was on the floor by your dirty clothes, I’m assuming. The better question is why are you meticulously keeping track of your girlfriend, Waverly? If she’s even your real girlfriend…” Willa tapered off with a smug look. 

“What? Let me see that?” Wynonna said, snatching the notebook from Willa. “Waves, what the fuck? Are you like tracking Nicole or something?”

Waverly and Nicole began to scoff at the same time. “Umm” “Pshh What no” “No never what” “Guys no c’mon” 

“Stop, stop,” Wynonna said. “Someone explain, and now. Why are you traveling with a notebook filled with relationship information? That’s like a new type of kinky.”

“Well you see umm,” Waverly began. “I was writing a bunch of stuff down about me and Nicole and I was gonna gift it to her for Christmas, like a memory book thing.”

“Umm oh my god Waves, so sweet,” Nicole said, her heart rate through the roof. 

Wynonna looked at Willa who had her eyes squinted and was analyzing the couple. “Hmm, are you sure? Because I’ve sensed something off with Waverly’s bitch and if you’re not together then you have no right to talk about me and Robert the way you do.”

“Are you really blaming your problems on them, Willa? That’s a new low, even for you, by the way, has Robert even returned from his little temper tantrum?” Wynonna jumped in. 

“Hey!” Waverly yelled. “I really like Nicole, and Willa you can’t use us or your marriage falling apart before it begins alright?!”

“She’s not good for you Waverly, god! She’s probably just using you as a fuck buddy and you had the audacity to bring her home! This book just proves how far up your ass you are into this pretend relationship!”

“Fuck you, Willa!” Waverly and Wynonna both shot back. 

“Hey does anyone want to know what I think?” Nicole added, trying to dissuade the conversation and turn it away from Willa figuring their relationship out. 

Different variations of “No!” were shouted back at her. Waverly continued speaking. “You can’t blame me for your shit fiancé! And it’s not my fault you’ve always hated me, but this is a new low Willa. My relationship is none of your business, and yea it is a good one. But I won’t let myself be bullied by you because I’m happy and you’re not!”

“Fuck you, Waverly!” Willa threw the notebook on the ground and stomped off, fuming.

“I’m uhh, gonna tell Gus and Doc you’ll be there in a bit,” Wynonna sheepishly said, practically sprinting out the door as well. 

Nicole walked over, closed the door, and got back in bed with Waverly, who was now on the verge of tears. “I’m sorry, I really am. I thought Willa had changed but apparently not and she almost blew our cover and I should’ve never dragged you into this. I’m so sorry, Nic.”

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. I mean it it’s really fine. Families are messy, I get that,” Nicole said, Waverly’s body sagging into hers. “And I said yes to this, Waves, I knew what I was getting into.”

“Still I’m sorry,” Waverly replied, tears now soaking into Nicole’s shirt.

“Waverly, don’t apologize for other people. I think you’ve earned all the happiness you have and Willa is just bitter about that.”

Waverly pulled back and looked into Nicole’s warm brown eyes. “You mean that? And I’m not fishing I’m really asking,” she whispered.

Nicole felt Waverly’s breath mingle with her own at their proximity. “I really, really do, Waves.”

This was the first kiss that wasn’t to put on a show. They put all of the passion and love they couldn’t say into it. Nicole felt as though she could kiss Waverly like this forever. She was an instant addict to the other girl’s lips. 

Waverly thought the same as she groaned which let mouths open and tongues slide against one another. Waverly then bit down on Nicole’s bottom lip, only to soothe it with her tongue. Nicole moaned and they broke apart, Nicole now trailing a line of open-mouthed kisses against Waverly’s neck. 

Waverly pulled her back up and pressed soft, loving kisses against Nicole’s lips. Suddenly, Waverly’s head caught up to her heart and actions. She pulled away from Nicole and leapt off the bed.

“Waves, I-“ Nicole began, sensing worry and fear in the other girl. 

“I- I- I’m um I’m gonna go and shower and then help Gus. You, uhh, you should probably head down with Doc,” Waverly replied, gathering up her things and avoiding eye contact.

Once she was out of the room, Nicole let out a big sigh and flopped down against the bed, wondering how to survive the day.

+++

“Is everything alright?” Gus asked, sensing unease with her youngest niece.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?!” Waverly replied, angrily throwing the potato she was peeling down.

“Hey, careful, and c’mon honey, you’re allowed your bad times, it’s just, you’re usually so talkative and for the past 20 minutes I’ve seen you peel potatoes like they’ve killed.”

Waverly sighed and picked the potato back up. “No, you’re right. It’s just- have you ever met someone and instantly been drawn to them? Like you couldn’t help it?”

“Waverly, you’ve always been a smart girl. Sometimes we have to listen to ourselves about what we want. About who we want,” Gus said. “Besides, if it’s about Nicole, trust me that girl is head over heels in love with you, even if you’re both too blind to see it.”

“What?” Waverly asked nervously. “What do you mean? Of course, we’re in love, we’re dating.”

“Oh honey,” Gus sighed. “That trick you’re pulling would’ve worked on Curtis but it sure as hell doesn’t work on me. You suddenly appear with a girlfriend you’ve never mentioned, for the holidays might I add, when I tell you your sisters are also bringing people? I know a fake date when I see one. At least you picked someone who is actually in love with you.”

“Gus!” Waverly said shocked. “Please don’t tell anyone, Willa almost guessed this morning. We got into a fight about it actually.”

“They don’t know a thing, trust me. And I love the three of you dearly but I’m gonna tell you this just once alright.”

Waverly nodded and waited for Gus to speak. “Willa is a certified bitch and a coward for not leaving that man and having a better life.”

“Gus!” Waverly repeated, almost laughing incredulously this time.

“I’m sorry but I raised the three off you and I know exactly how she is self-sabotaging.” Gus pointed her knife at Waverly, “You don’t repeat that to a single soul you hear? And please go get your woman Waverly. Nicole loves you more than you think, believe me.”

+++

Nicole and Doc had been at it for hours. She rode out to the local hardware store with Doc, then she helped him put up new beams where they needed them and was now in the process of sanding some more down. Doc was outside, on top of the roof making sure it was sturdy since they had redone it before leaving to get more supplies.

She heard tires crunch against the gravel outside and a door slam. “Well I’ll be damned,” she heard Doc say from above her.

“Rodeo clown, where’s my fucking girl?” Robert said. Nicole stepped outside and could see he was mad and drunk.

“Hey, Willa is no one’s property and I suggest you sober up before stepping foot inside,” she shouted at him. She had worked the drunk and disorderly tank so many times back home that she thought she knew what she was getting herself into. 

“Fuck you, Red!” Robert said, charging at Nicole.

She was prepared and countered his attack, using his speed against him and essentially clotheslining him. He charged again, and Nicole got a few hits in before Willa shouted something from the porch.

Nicole turned to hear causing Robert to hit her clean against her head. She crumpled down, hearing Waverly now shout her name. Doc, who had finally gotten off the roof, pinned Robert down to the ground while Willa called the police off to the side.

“Nic, stay with me, baby,” Waverly said, now at Nicole’s side.

“Wha- ‘M fine,” she replied before the world went dark and she collapsed into Waverly’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a fight! A KISS! gus! A FIGHT! Bet you didn't think that's where we were going ;) As always feel free to yell/chat/follow me @what-awks on tumblr!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of the chapters you've been waiting for, ONE of them

Nicole came to in the most comfortable pillow she had slept on. She felt someone running hands through her hair. “th’s nice,” she mumbled to whoever was doing this.

“Nic,” Waverly said softly, “hey, can you open your eyes please?”

Nicole groaned and opened them, realizing the pillow was Waverly’s lap and the brunette was hovering over her with a cop standing behind her. 

“Angel,” she said to Waverly before rolling over and tucking her head into the other girl’s stomach.

“Hey, ladykiller, the cops want your statement,” she heard Wynonna say off to the side.

“Leave her alone, Wy,” Waverly replied. She spoke sweater when she addressed Nicole, “Nic, my roommate’s dad, you remember Chrissy, is the sheriff and he’d like to ask some questions if that’s ok?”

Nicole nodded her head into Waverly’s abs essentially. “You have to give a verbal confirmation, baby, also can I see your face?” Waverly asked.

“Yes, I’ll talk, can you look at my face with them there?” 

“I don’t see why not,” the man behind Waverly said. “C’mon we can do it in the kitchen.”

Nicole stood up with the help of Waverly and noticed that her head was pounding now that she was upright. “Uh, Waves, my head really hurts.”

“What’s your middle name?” Waverly asked back.

“What? You know that already,” Nicole replied.

“I know but I want to check if you have a concussion. Now middle name please,” Waverly said.

“Raleigh,” Nicole answered.

“Good, and what day is today?”

“Christmas Eve, December 24.”

“Okay,” Waverly continued, “What’s your phone password?”

“Waves,” Nicole said blushing, “It’s just a headache from being knocked out, not a concussion.”

“Password please, and then I’ll give you a band-aid for your split eyebrow and an ice pack for that shiner you’re sporting, Rocky,” Waverly replied jokingly.

“It’s 0-8-0-9,” Nicole answered.

“Oh, but that’s my-“ Waverly began.

“Yup,” Nicole cut her off. She sat turned to the sheriff now also seated at the table, “Sheriff, I’m a police officer back home, I fought in self-defense, Robert was drunk so I can’t tell if he’s normally a danger to others, and no I don’t want to press charges but I think the Earp’s should.”

“Thanks, kid, and they are, or at least Willa is.” He took a pause and added, “and thank you for treating our Waverly right. I know I was nervous of the girls moving to the city alone but I’m glad Waverly found you. By the way, I’m Sheriff Nedley, anything you need I’m here,” Nedley extended his hand to shake Nicole’s.

“Just out of curiosity, where is Robert? Did you already take him in?” Nicole asked.

“I locked him in the back of the car, I figured this would be a quick trip since I thought it was just Wynonna being drunk and disorderly.”

“Hey!” Wynonna shouted from the living room, “that was one time!”

Nedley snorted and mumbled, “that she can remember, anyways good meetin’ you.”

He stood up to go back into the living room while Waverly put an ice pack, some bandages, and painkillers on the table. She sat and moved her chair closer to Nicole, her legs now between the other girl’s.

“I’m really sorry for this, Waves,” Nicole said, “And I’m sorry for the kiss this morning too, I know you were uncomfortable by it and I just-“

Now it was Waverly’s turn to cut Nicole off, “Hey, no, I’m sorry my sister’s fiancé was a dick, so much so that this black eye will serve as a souvenir.”

Nicole snorted then hissed as Waverly pressed the ice pack to her head. “It’s really ok, we can make up a story, I was defending you from a bear attack or I saved some kids from being mugged.”

Waverly let out a watery laugh, “don’t joke about that, but really, I’m sorry and about the kiss-“

“Don’t worry it’s forgotten, if that’s what you want,” Nicole sighed out.

Waverly took a brief pause and then shook her head. “I don’t think I can do that, Nic. You know what I’ve always wanted to do?”

Nicole was now confused as she reached for the painkillers, “What?”

“To jump out of a plane, to swim out in the ocean until I can’t see my feet, to eat geoduck.”

“Isn’t that the one that looks like a-“ Nicole began.

“Yes,” Waverly interrupted. “The point is it’s hard to be brazen when the thing that scares you the most is right in front of you”

“I scare you?” Nicole asked incredulously.

“Yes Nic, I don’t want to be friends. When I think about what I want to do the most in this world, it’s you,” Waverly finished eyes wide and filled with worry. “That sounded a lot more romantic in my head.”

Nicole chuckled and cupped Waverly’s cheek with her hand. “I like you too, Waves,” she mumbled against the shorter girl’s lips.

Waverly moved forward to press her lips against Nicole’s fiercely. They kept pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses against lips. She then wove her hands through Nicole’s hair as Nicole tried to pull her as close as she could, considering Waverly was on another chair entirely.

Nicole was the first to break apart the kiss. “Um baby, as much as I love this, you pulling my hair isn’t helping my head.”

“Oh my gosh, I didn’t even think about that I’m so sorry!” Waverly exclaimed. She placed one last soft kiss against Nicole’s temple and stood up to get her water. “By the way, Gus guessed it.”

“Guessed what?” Nicole replied.

“That this was fake, and that we both were too stubborn to tell the other we liked each other.”

“What?! But we were so good about hiding it!”

Waverly shook her head as she handed Nicole the glass of water. “She got it before you were even in the picture. Random girlfriend I say I have after my sisters have someone coming to Christmas? Apparently, it was too obvious for her.”

“What about the liking each other?”

“Oh, that she guessed after we got here, we were both in extreme puppy love.” Waverly looked up and made eye contact with Willa, who had knocked on the side of the kitchen entrance.

“Umm hi, I wanted to talk to Nicole,” Willa said.

“Sure,” Nicole said a little confused as to why the eldest Earp wanted to chat.

“I’ll be upstairs, baby,” Waverly said, giving Nicole’s shoulder a squeeze and heading out.

Willa sat in the chair across the table from Nicole, right where Nedley sat. “I’m probably the last person you want to talk to right now.”

“Actually, second-to-last, your fiancé is the last, don’t worry,” Nicole fired back, unsure what kind of talk this would be.

Willa snorted. “No wonder you and Wynonna get along so well and it’s ex-fiance now.”

“I’m sorry?” Nicole offered.

“Don’t be, he was a dick and I was too blind to see it.” Willa paused, then continued, “And I was a dick too, I’m sorry. And I want to say thank you too.”

“What for?” Nicole wondered.

“Most people who know me wouldn’t have defended me, especially if it was against Robert. I’m sorry I blamed you and Waverly for lying too, I see why she likes you so much.”

“Of course, I’d do that for any Earp, Willa, even you,” Nicole said with a chuckle.

Willa scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully. “Thank you really, and I’m sorry for all the name calling. Now head upstairs I think my baby sister wants to say thank you in ways the rest of the house does not want to know.”

Nicole laughed and replied, “Now I see how all three of YOU are related.”

+++

Contrary to what Willa believed, Nicole took a nap, body molded against Waverly’s, while Waverly continued her reading, using one hand to hold up the paperback and the other to stroke Nicole’s hair again. 

She woke up a little while later to Waverly lightly kissing her. “Mm, good morning beautiful,” she replied trying to tug Waverly down closer.

Waverly chuckled and gave Nicole that soft smile the redhead swore was meant exclusively for her benefit. “It’s almost 7, we’re eating dinner soon, c’mon Romeo.”

They both got out of bed and Nicole looked at herself in a mirror for the first time since that morning. “Do you think this will scar?” she asked Waverly about the gash she had gotten now running through her eyebrow. Apparently, Robert was known for his rings which Nicole had not realized.

“Not sure, but I have it on good account that chicks dig scars,” Waverly replied rising and pressing a kiss to Nicole’s cheek. “Now let’s go or Wynonna is gonna drink all the good whiskey, not that you should drink right now.”

“Wait before that, what are we gonna tell them? Should we confess but say we’re still staying a couple? Or should we stay the way we were?” Nicole said, worry in her voice.

Waverly was quiet for a moment and then said, “well, I want to say we should just continue what we were doing only now we know we’re for real, but I think we owe my family the truth.”

Nicole nodded, “I agree,” and kissed Waverly on the forehead. Suddenly her stomach grumbled and the two of them laughed and headed downstairs.

+++

“Wait you two did what?!” was Wynonna’s reaction. “This is the gayest bullshit I’ve ever heard!”

“Wynonna!” scolded Waverly.

“Not like a bad way but like ‘you are clearly gay for each other and I can’t believe you idiots didn’t realize’ type of way.”

Nicole rolled her eyes, “It’s the sentiment that counts I guess?”

That got a laugh out of Gus and Waverly while Willa realized something. “Wait! I was right then! Before, when I was kinda rude with the notebook.”

“Kinda rude, Willa?” Waverly asked giggling. 

“Okay very much rude, but wow that’s why you had the notebook, to keep everything in check.”

“I’m a planner!” Waverly said while Nicole put her arm around her and pressed a kiss to the side of her temple.

“I, for one, am glad you two found each other,” said Doc.

“Aww, he does have a heart!” Wynonna joked.

“And it’s all yours, darling” Doc immediately replied.

“Bleugh, come here,” Wynonna said leaning in to give Doc a kiss.

“I am just happy everyone is happy and figured their shit out,” Gus added.

“Whoaaa, Gus, that’s at least a dollar in the swear jar,” Wynonna replied.

Gus rolled her eyes as everyone chuckled. 

Nicole just scooched closer to Waverly, a smile never falling from her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek!! they're figuring it out! and p l e n t y of smut is coming don't worry ;) I hope you enjoyed now that we're at the tail end of this!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s m u t ? who said that! ;) enjoy!!

For the second morning in a row, Nicole woke up because of Waverly, only now she didn’t have to worry about their positioning. They had spent the better portion of the night before making up for lost time, as Nicole had put it. Waverly could not remember the last time sex was that mind-blowingly good.

After several rounds and one hard knock on their door from Wynonna when they made too much noise for her liking, they nodded off.

Now it was clear the morning had not changed anything. Nicole had woken up because Waverly was now on top of her, grinding and leaving a trail of her wetness on Nicole’s abs.

“Good morning, baby,” Waverly said sweetly as if this was nothing new. 

“Uhh, morning Waves,” Nicole replied, voice deep and husky from sleep. She immediately put her hands on Waverly’s hips.

Waverly hummed in appreciation and felt a shiver run down her spine. “God that voice is hot, you know what’s hotter?”

“You coming up here so I can eat you out for breakfast?” Nicole quickly replied. She learned that Waverly had a bit of a thing for dirty talk, which she should have seen coming from a linguistics genius.

Waverly moaned and said, “Fuck, I was gonna do you first but if that’s what you really want…”

Nicole didn’t even answer, instead, she moved her hands from Waverly’s hips to her thighs and pulled her up until she was lined up with her slick folds. She gave Waverly a broad lick causing the other girl to practically drop on her already injured face.

At last second Waverly held herself up by the headboard. Nicole easily adjusted herself to make sure no one would get hurt, and continued her ministrations. Waverly was already wet from waking her up and Nicole had an established pattern she knew would drive the other girl crazy.

“Yes, fuck, Nicole, just like- fuck,” Waverly said from above her. 

“Cum for me, baby,” Nicole said, muffled by Waverly’s heat and thighs. Nicole began to lightly suck on the shorter girl’s clit as she felt Waverly’s release coat her mouth and chin.

She helped Waverly ride her high until the other girl rose and backed away from Nicole’s face. Once Waverly saw Nicole’s glinting mouth, she immediately began to lick and kiss passionately, loving the taste of Nicole mixed with herself. 

Nicole let out a deep moan and flipped them over. She began to leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses down Waverly’s neck and collarbone. Waverly would gasp or moan whenever she would hit a particularly sensitive spot. 

Nicole was never the possessive type, but something about marking Waverly wherever she would gasp turned both of them on beyond belief. Waverly had agreed that she was very ok with Nicole leaving marks wherever if she could do the same. 

Nicole knew she had a couple of marks on her abs and hips and scratches down her back since Waverly was kind enough to keep her dress code into consideration.

As Nicole moved further down, Waverly wove her fingers through the short, red hair. She particularly liked to tug or push when Nicole was around her breasts the way she was now.

Nicole decided to remark an already darkening hickey on the underside of Waverly’s right breast. She continued Waverly’s cues and headed up to lavish the nipple while massaging and pinching the other one with her hand. 

After switching sides, and Waverly’s continuous moans, she heard the brunette say, “C’mere,” and felt a tug at her hair. 

Nicole slinked back up Waverly’s body only to meet her in a passionate kiss that was mostly tongue. Waverly moved to bracket one of Nicole’s thighs between her own, hot centers lining up.

Nicole let out a string of curses the first time they touched. “Fuck, Waves, you’re killing me.”

“At least it’s a good way to die,” Waverly answered grinding in as much as she could from underneath Nicole. 

They were now colliding in a spasmic heat, Waverly knowing Nicole needed her fingers to topple over the edge. She brought them down when Nicole closed her eyes and swept over the redhead’s clit.

“WAVE,” shouted Nicole. 

Because of their mixed juices, Waverly was able to slip two fingers right into Nicole. She gave a few hard pumps and felt Nicole’s walls flutter as she groaned from above. Waverly kept going as Nicole recovered and almost immediately went for her second orgasm. 

Once Nicole had finished, she practically collapsed on the brunette. “Thi’s ok?” she asked feeling boneless and sated. 

“Mmhmm” was all Waverly provided.

Nicole tilted her head up to look at her, only to see the Waverly licking her fingers clean of Nicole’s cum. “Fuck, baby, that’s so hot.”

Waverly finished, pulling them out with a pop. Nicole groaned as Waverly said, “you know we can continue this, but it might have to be in the shower since its getting a little late and I want to open presents.”

Nicole shook her head. “As much as I would love that, believe me, I would, I don’t want to anger Wynonna more than we have and it might take us longer to shower together.”

Waverly sighed and nodded. “You’re right, you’re right. Can we at least cuddle for a little?”

“Of course, cutie,” Nicole replied already moving further up to gather Waverly in her arms.

+++

To say Waverly was excited for presents was an understatement. She had gone out of her way to get the best gifts she could for everyone. 

For Gus, she got a scarf knowing the older woman hated gifts but was constantly cold. Wynonna got a nice bottle of whiskey and a target gift card since she would most likely return anything Waverly got her that wasn’t alcoholic. Willa got a nice necklace with her initials while Doc got some gun polish Wynonna had mentioned to her.

The gift she was most excited to give though, was a ring she found on Etsy for Nicole. The taller woman had previously liked a similar ring of Waverly’s and had mentioned she could wear them on the job. 

Nicole’s eyes lit up when she saw it and in return, she gave Waverly a book the shorter woman had spoken about weeks prior. “It’s signed by the author too, they had it in that featured section you always look at in the bookstore back home.”

Waverly squealed and immediately threw herself at Nicole, placing loving kisses over and over on the redhead’s lips.

“OKAY, okay, we get it you’re together,” Wynonna said, rolling her eyes playfully. She had received three different bottles off whiskey and ammo from Nicole who knew she couldn’t steal Waverly’s gift. “Gus, did you forget me? I know I’m the troubled kid but I did make it back for cash in a card at least.”

“Slow your roll, Wynonna, your present is a little bigger than the rest and comes from someone else entirely,” Gus said nodding her head towards the front door.

At that Wynonna’s eyes widened and she peaked out the window. She let out a scream and ran out of the house, with the others following close behind.

“I am so sorry, Doc, but I have to leave you for this beauty,” she shrieked, running her hand’s up and down the body of Curtis’s old Harley.

“Where did you even find it?” Waverly asked Gus, knowing the older woman was not the biggest fan of the motorcycle.

Gus sighed and looked at Nicole and Doc. “These two began to clean the barn and realized it was tucked away in the corner with the words ‘for Wynonna’ written on a card on top of it. It’s like Curtis knew he would be done using it.”

“He always knew how to speak Wyn’s language,” Waverly replied smiling to a teary-eyed Gus.

“Alright show is over, let’s go back in before we freeze to death,” Gus called out. 

+++

Waverly and Nicole were supposed to leave after dinner but a freak snowstorm changed their plans, causing them to stay with Wynonna, Doc, and Gus, since Willa left at noon. She apologized to Nicole again and promised Waverly she would try to do better.

Now, Nicole was peppermint shot for peppermint shot with Wynonna, well into her drunk stage of the night. Waverly, having two glasses of wine herself, was now more of the babysitter and unofficial ref to call the competition to an end.

“Wha- Waves!! Haughttie with a body has barely had anything, like me!” Wynonna slurred while Nicole snorted and repeated Wynonna’s nickname for her under her breath.

“Nicole is clearly drunk and so are you! Plus, we’re probably leaving earlier tomorrow once roads clear and I don’t want Nicole to be stuck with a hangover on the drive.” 

Nicole took this opportunity to lean down and messily whisper in Waverly’s ear, “We’re not gonna sleep tonight, baby, so forget about leaving tomorrow.”

“Nic!” Waverly exclaimed while Wynonna cackled, Nicole not being as quiet as she wished. 

“Baby girl, I believe that is my cue to leave this kitchen and go mess around with my mustached man.” From what Waverly could see, Wynonna had interrupted Gus and Doc talking in the living room by planting herself in Doc’s lap and stealing his hat.

Waverly turned back to Nicole who was now staring at her, eyes glazed over by alcohol and lust. “You are so pretty and I like you so much,” the taller girl said out of nowhere.

Waverly blushed. “And you are drunk,” she replied.

Nicole took the two steps towards Waverly and grabbed her by the waist. Waverly yelped as Nicole set her on the kitchen counter and stepped between the brunette’s legs. 

She set her hands on either side of Waverly’s thighs and leaned in closer for a kiss. Waverly happily granted Nicole’s unspoken request. It was sloppy, that was a given, but Waverly couldn’t help but give into Nicole’s wishes.

After Nicole explored Waverly’s mouth with her tongue, she set on what was now becoming her regular journey down Waverly’s neck. This time, she was a little rougher and a little messier, scraping sensitive spots down with her teeth and licking right back up the column. 

“Bed, baby, please,” she whined against Waverly’s lips.

Waverly chuckled into the next kiss saying, “Bed, yea, but no sex.”

Nicole gave her the best pout she could as Waverly hopped off the counter. “I’m serious baby, you’re drunk and need a lot of water, and I won’t have sex with you while you’re like this.”

Nicole looked down and mumbled something as Waverly took her hand and lead her upstairs. “What was that baby?” Waverly asked Nicole.

“Thank you for being nice, I really like you. Fuck, you’re so pretty, Waves,” Nicole answered in earnest. 

Waverly stopped half-way up the stairs and turned back around to fully face Nicole. “You’re really pretty too, baby, thank you. Merry Christmas, Nic.”

Nicole gave Waverly her favorite thousand-watt smile, dimples fully popping. “Merry Christmas, Waves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeek!! and that is it!! the next chapter is an epilogue and i'll be posting it within the next couple of days but this is really the last chapter of the main, main story! thank you all so much for the lovely comments and kudos and keep an eye out for the last chapter and some of my other work!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for being wonderful readers :,)

One Year Later

 

“Baby, c’mon we’re gonna be late!” Waverly exclaimed, pulling Nicole along through the airport.

The two had decided to go somewhere warm for Christmas which lined up with their first anniversary and to go back to Purgatory for New Year’s. The week on the beach gave Waverly a beautiful golden tan while Nicole was now starting to look less like a lobster and more like herself again.

“Waves, we’re fine, we’re not even the first to board,” Nicole said trailing behind her, holding their bags. 

The beach had been amazing for both of them. Waverly fell in love with the ocean, Nicole taking her to a different part of the beach every day. They also made love every night and every morning, as if they couldn’t get enough of the other person.

Waverly looked more relaxed, happier, and definitely looked at Nicole with more love in her eyes than ever. Nicole felt the same way and was constantly reminding Waverly of how much she loved her. 

They finally made it to the gate and boarded, Waverly attempting to sneak a hand up Nicole’s shirt when she was storing the bags.

Nicole let out a yelp and then apologized to the people who had looked at her to help. “Waves, c’mon I want to make it to Purgatory please,” she whispered in the giggling brunette’s ear.

“I just want people to know that you’re my best baby,” Waverly replied leaning in to give Nicole a peck on the lips. 

Nicole blushed and mumbled an ‘I love you’ to Waverly who was now leaning on her shoulder, settling down to rest as the plane began to move down the runway.

+++

Wynonna essentially threw herself at Nicole who caught her with a heavy groan as they walked through the door of the homestead.

“Oh my GOD! Officer Red-Haught, how I’ve missed you!”

“You saw her last month, Wyn,” Waverly grumbled.

“Wynonna, get off me please,” Nicole said, struggling, “you’re definitely heavier than Waverly.”

“Hey!” Wynonna exclaimed followed by an, “EWWW! Did NOT need to know that!”

She moved to hug Waverly while Gus and Doc, who had just walked in, said their hello’s. 

“How was the beach?” Doc asked politely.

“It was so wonderful,” Waverly replied, sweetly looking at Nicole.

“Yuck, baby girl, you’ve been here all of two minutes and I’ve wanted to throw up at least four times,” Wynonna interrupted. 

Waverly told Nicole she would take the bags upstairs as Nicole entered the living room, Wynonna at her heels. 

“Do you think she knows something is up? Like knows about IT?” Wynonna began.

“No, Wyn, I don’t think she does, and if she did she hasn’t said anything,” Nicole replied.

Nicole had called Wynonna about three months ago to ask or her blessing in asking Waverly to marry her. She knew it was the only person Waverly would have wanted her to ask and it seemed like the right thing to do.

Waverly also did not know that the two met up in the following weeks to go look for a ring for Waverly, before Gus offered to give Nicole her own, knowing how much the youngest Earp loved it when she was little.

“You nervous?” Wynonna said, snapping Nicole back to the present.

“A little, but I know it’ll be fine, we love each other, she’s my world and my rock.”

“Okay, ex-nay on the sappy puppy stuff with me, save that for Waves, pluh-ease.”

“Save what for Waves?” Waverly asked entering the room. 

“The fact that Nicole wanted to tell me about the beach but you weren’t here yet,” Wynonna said as a poor cover.

Waverly gave her a weird look and sat beside Nicole, who instinctively put her arm around the back of the couch and began to play with the ends of Waverly‘s hair. 

Waverly gave her a soft smile and snuggled closer to the redhead’s body.

“So, now how was the beach baby girl,” Wynonna prompted.

+++

Nicole had the ring, she had a speech in mind, and had no idea when she was going to propose. The plan was New Year’s Eve but she didn’t want to do it at random and felt like she would just vomit the words out every time Waverly gave her a soft smile or a squeeze passing her by. 

Not to mention that every time she looked at Wynonna the older woman would make inappropriate gestures or signal to her ring finger. 

So, this is how Nicole found herself, at 6pm in Waverly’s bedroom, nervously pacing and muttering to herself while Waverly was in the shower. It’s also how she didn’t notice the water shutting off and some time passing before Waverly re-emerged in a sparkly gold crop top and matching skirt.

“Hey baby, I’m just gonna do my makeup in there if you wanna hop in the shower. I think we’re heading out to Shorty’s in an hour-“

“Marry me,” Nicole blurted out.

Waverly's eyes went wide as Nicole held her breath. “I’m sorry what?”

Nicole took a deep breath, knowing she couldn’t turn back. “Waverly Earp, you make me so happy and I honestly believed you were the one for me the first time we met. Ever since that trivia night, I have loved getting to know you, the whole you. I love watching your face light up when you explain something to me at the museum. I love watching your concentration face as you write and research what your dissertation will be about. I love your face when you are trying to get sports or when its 3am and you’ve got the stomach flu or when we pass a dog on the street and you have to go back to pet it. Baby, I love all of you and I want to love you forever, so, please, will you marry me?”

Waverly’s eyes began to shine halfway through the short speech until tears were pouring freely down her face. She walked over to Nicole to cradle her face in her hands and give her a bruising kiss. Waverly put all of her love and passion into it, with Nicole reciprocating, tongues colliding and bodies melding together. 

Nicole rested their foreheads together as they gasped for air. “So, is that a yes?”

“Yes, yes, thousand times yes,” Waverly replied smiling. They leaned in once more only to break apart when Nicole remembered she needed the ring. 

“Oh, sorry, give me your hand, here,” she said, placing the ring on Waverly’s finger. 

“Nic, it’s beautiful. Wait, is this Gus’s?” Waverly asked getting a better look of it.

“Yea, Wynonna and I looked around to find a ring but Gus’s was the only one that seemed fitting,” Nicole replied.

“Wait, Wynonna knew?”

“Uh yea. I kind of asked for her blessing too. I knew Gus was fine with it and Willa wouldn’t really care, I mean she’s not even here, so Wynonna. Plus, she said if she went ring shopping with me I had to make her my maid of honor.”

“Oh! Baby, hold on,” Waverly turned to dig through her luggage, finally finding the little black box she was going to hide in her purse for later that night. “Wynonna came ring shopping with me because I promised she could be my maid off honor.”

“Oh hell, Willa is really gonna hate us isn’t she,” Nicole giggled out with joy, knowing Waverly wanted to marry her. 

Waverly popped the top of the box open for Nicole to see a simple gold band with something etched inside. “I was going to ask you tonight but you kinda beat me to it. Although, I didn’t really have a speech prepared. I know planner and all but I wanted to do something from the heart and I figured it would come to me later.”  
Nicole interrupted saying, “Baby, you don’t have to say anything of course I’ll marry you.”

Waverly shook her head. “I want to, so here goes. Nicole, you said I make you happy, but baby, there is no word on the planet or in any language that could let me express my love or you. I love you for your bravery, your honesty, your kind heart. I love the way you love me so openly and how you listen and care for me. I love how you do things to me, the way you make me feel like I could do anything. I love your humor and the way you lazily smile every morning and how you laugh every night. I love you Nicole, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Nicole pressed a kiss to Waverly’s forehead as the other girl took the ring out of the box to slide it on her finger. “Wait I saw it said something inside?”

“Oh,” Waverly blushed. “It says ubi morata fueris, et ego vadam which is latin for something you said a while back when I started my PhD. It’s where you go, I go.”

Nicole leant back down to press her lips against Waverly’s. They set a lazy pace of making out and wandering hands. Nicole had her hands against Waverly’s ass when she bent down to slide a little further, picking Waverly up.

Waverly immediately crossed her ankles, wrapping her legs around Nicole’s waist, and felt her back hit the wall. She removed her own shirt, having foregone a bra after her shower, and managed to get Nicole’s off too while still staying in her arms. Nicole immediately moved to lavish Waverly’s breasts as Waverly threw her head back, moans escaping her. 

Nicole then set her down on the bed, trailing kisses wherever she could reach. Waverly finally got Nicole’s bra off and moved to massage her breasts, breathy groans coming out of the redhead. Nicole then moved down Waverly’s body until she got to Waverly’s slick folds, already puffed and glistening.

“Baby, you’re so ready for me,” she said as Waverly groaned.

Nicole took her time, swirling her fingers around, tracing between Waverly’s folds mile pressing short soft kisses at seemingly random.

“Nic, please,” she heard Waverly plead from above. 

Nicole took a couple of more seconds at her pace and then slowly sinked her finger, knuckle deep into Waverly. Waverly moaned at the action as Nicole began to pump in and out. She then added another finger while she put pressure on Waverly’s clit with her tongue. 

Waverly now had her hands in Nicole’s hair, as the ginger continued licking and fucking Waverly. She felt Waverly’s walls begin to flutter and knew the shorter girl was about to cum. “Baby, Nicole, plea-“ she heard Waverly cry out as her orgasm hit her. 

Waverly’s hips erratically chased Nicole’s fingers and mouth as she rode her high. “C’mere please,” Waverly breathily said. 

Nicole happily agreed, slowly sliding out of Waverly to go up and cuddle. “I think we should shower again,” she said, bodies now flushed together, Nicole’s sweats being the only thing separating them.

Waverly just gave a hum of agreement. “We should probably shower together too, you know to save time and water,” she said cheekily, knowing Nicole would be all for it.

+++

They entered Shorty’s only to be doused in champagne by Wynonna. “Girl, WHAT did I say about leaving your sister alone!” Gus exclaimed from across the bar.

“But, Gus! Look at their fingers!” Wynonna replied, smiling and running up to stand on the bar, champagne bottle in hand. “Ladies and gentlemen of Shorty’s, I present to you Dr. Waverly Earp and her fiancé Officer Red Haught!”

“Get down, Wynonna, NOW” Gus reprimanded again. She crossed the bar to the couple who were standing there, slightly wet and in shock. “Congratulations to you both, drinks on the house tonight.”

“Woohoo, free whiskey,” Wynonna replied having jogged back to stand next to Gus.

“For them, Wynonna, not you jeez it’s like you were raised in a barn, honestly,” Gus said shaking her head and turning back to help other customers.

“So, who asked who first?” Wynonna asked.

“I still can’t believe you knew the whole time,” Nicole said, playfully slapping her arm.

“Also, Wyn, you know I’m not a doctor until I graduate right?” Waverly joked.

“I know, I know, but I’m proud of you baby girl, even if you did show up two hours late because you were having celebration sex.”

“Wynonna,” the couple said that the same time. 

They all retired to the bar as Gus came up to serve them. As Wynonna ordered her whiskey, Nicole gave Waverly a wink, making Waverly press up to kiss her cheeks.

“Jesus do you guys ever give it up?” Wynonna said, turning back to look at them, but Nicole and Waverly kept their eye contact.

“Hopefully we never do,” Nicole said while Waverly beamed right back, leaning in for another kiss as Nicole turned to meet her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeek! I hope I did this story justice! thank you for following and reading and commenting and kudos-ing :)) follow me on tumblr @what-awks and keep and eye out for my other fics!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks sm for reading!! I'll try to do updates on the daily but I'm still writing the story so patience is key! LMK what you thought and feel free to follow me on the hellsite that is tumblr @what-awks


End file.
